Gai Shin No
Gai Shin No, alternately called Gai Shi No or Gai Nin Sho, is a trading card game in Asoumiranz. It has been around over five thousand years, and rare ancient cards, as well as other Gai Shin No paraphernalia, can sell for hundreds of thousands, even millions of johackles. Gai Shin No is very popular in the ninja subculture and the travelling circus subculture. Gai Nin Sho headquarters are located in Plastic City, but much of the work actually happens in Scribble City, including card illustration and printing. Gai Nin Sho cards are each infused with a spirit, so they are technically a variant of or relation to womplets. The spirits help players in playing the game, and ensure that the rules are followed at all times. Because of these spirits, counterfeiting Gai Nin Sho is essentially impossible; even if a counterfeiter has the ability to infuse a fake card with a spirit, real cards are able to tell if another card is not genuine, and will refuse to play with such a card. Gai Shi No also includes game mats and special dice, which are also infused with spirits. A jovaphile is word for a person who enjoys board or card games, such as Cloviss or Gai Shi No. Omnijade Emperor The rarest Gai Shi No card in existence, and among the most powerful, is the Omnijade Emperor. Only five versions of the card were ever printed, and they were never included in booster packs or decks available to the public. The inventor and CEO of Gai Shi No created the cards as gifts for his five children, who loved the game, and for whom he originally created it. Unfortunately, one of the coveted cards was destroyed during The Great and Long-Lasting Cataclysm of Fire of Marigon, and another went missing about 2,000 years ago, presumed to be destroyed as well. With only three known left in existence, the cards are worth an untold fortune. Today, two of the Omnijade Emperor cards belong to avid and wealthy Gai Shi No collectors and fanatics, while the third belongs to Perygychus. Every 300 years, Perygychus challenges the Ambiguous Blump to a game. The two are old friends, despite not always agreeing with each others moral choices. Omnijade is known for being the rarest gem in Otherworld, with only 9 of the gems having been discovered. It is said that the obsessive mineralogist wizard Treyblanks journeyed to the Forgotten Land and scaled Mount Gabba to ask the Bird of Knowledge to confirm that Omnijade truly is the rarest gem on, or in, Otherworld. He claimed to have confirmed it, and to have also learned that there are exactly 26 omnijade crystals located across Otherwold, 17 of them presumably being still buried and undiscovered, but some doubt whether he truly made the journey, speculating that he hallucinated in the harsh cold of the mountain or simply found the path too difficult and made up the story. It isn't known what Treyblanks asked for his third question, if he did indeed meet the Bird of Knowledge, as he claimed it was too personal to share. Category:Game